The loved Jazzgirl
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: thrid chapter up!The stupid Doc manager did grammar mistakes on me and every stinking time I fix them,they come back again!I did a note book thingy on my comp.and it didn't make mistakes!And I copyed and save to doc manager thing and the sttuff comes back
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup's POV

_Narrator said,It was a beautiful day in the city of walking along the streets happy as can be,including the villians of the ,off on a vacation,the Ganegreen Gang were plotting their plan to destroy them,Princess plotting like the Ganegreen Gane,insted,to be a Powerpuff Girl,even Him took a day off for ,one person wasn't happy at all.  
She had green eyes that were now small,unlike before,her black hair down,and her green uniform flew in the wind as she stood up to adjust the pastion she was you don't know who I'm talking about,she's our towns protector,savoir,and of the Powerpuff Girls!Buttercup Utonium.I wonder why she is so upset,let's go see her now!_

She was in the forest,stilling behind a beautiful lake that shines and sparkles in the so beautiful,  
the place she goses when her and her sisters' fight,also when the town makes fun of ,her family never knew that happens to her.

I said to myself,_why do people go againest me?Even when I'm right,I'm rolled down my face,_I removed the tears so I could see,making a sombor look that I never showed._If_ _your wondering why I,Buttercup Utonium,crying when nobody sees me?I can't really say why,but I can't show I did,they think I am less tough,like a be honest,I just act tough so people won't hurt me emotonally,though it dosen't help,in fact,it makes it much think I am so tough I have no feelings,so they can pick on do they think I am?A robot?I have feelings like they do,appearently,they don't think ,I am smart,but can't show it,cause they think that I am the"average" person,with "average" say Blossom is the smartest,and she is the only really smart girl of the their wrong.I am equaly smart as her and I know ,people hate my nature and see it as sick and ,twisted,others think down apon ,alas,they don't want my opinon on ,no,no,to them,my opinon dosen't matter at all._I cried alittle and grabbed a green napkin like thing from my pocket,[I forgot what those things are called again.]_I cleaned my face from tears,to make it look like tears never excisted at all.I then pulled out my sax,then played Jazzman theme from the Simpsons episode,Round Springfield.[She plays temor and alto 's playing now profile to hear song]  
_I sang.....

_Lift me,won't you lift me,__  
above the old routine,  
make it nice,  
play it clean,  
Jazzman_!*instrumental break*

Butch's POV I got in a fight with Boomer your wondering were I am,I'm going to my secret spot next to a sparkling lake.  
Then I heard a beautiful voice singing like an angel.  
I walked to the area,and saw a girl with black hair,green eyes and green a minute!That's Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls!But why was she singing?She so beautiful singing like that,and seeing her with that dress.....I can't fall for her!She's my rival!  
_**Who cares if your rivals!Your head over heels for her!  
**Who are you?_  
_**Your good concsious!Look,who says you have to be rivals anyway?**_  
_Yeah!Your right!I will be friends with her!  
**That's the spirit!Go get her!**_  
I heard her sing........

_When the Jazzman's testifyin'  
a faithless man believes.  
He can sing you into paradise,  
or bring you to your knees._

_Jazzman!Take my Blues away.  
Make my pen say it was yours,  
and never rechange your play,  
Jazzman!,oh Jazzman!  
Then she stoped singing and played her sax.  
_  
Going to step up and talk to her,but alas couldn't.I had Butterflys in my tummy,fluttering all at once.  
_Man!I can't belive this!A Rowdyruff nervious?Impossible_!  
I stepped back,onto a twig,making me stick out like a sore thumb.  
She stopped playing and stood up,analyzing where the sound came ,she spotted me.  
Hello?Who might you be?I can see you behind the tree,so just tell said,not with angre  
Umm....B-Butch.I said,!This can't be happening!_Butch,the Rowdyruff Boy,STUTTERING?!Is the world gone crazy!  
_Oh,you must be the Rowdyruff Boy to meet you. Buttercup said,smiling that sweet,innocent smile.  
You don't care?I almost killed you!And used you as objects of destruction.I said,shocked.

Nah!Many try to kill me everyday,so why would that matter?I forgive you guys when you did that,cause it's wrong not to said  
Your the first to actually say that to !I said Um...I just gotta say sorry for what I did to you for Killing you with a kiss,I didn't think that can kill said,Do you wanna be friends?  
Sure!I said quickly.  
She turned and saw my sax I also had with me,it was given to help me with my angre. then she asked,is that a temor?  
I nodded.  
Do you wanna play with me?Jazzman needs two players,not just Buttercup asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliffie!Will he say yes?


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sup?**

**Buttercup's POV**

Well,when that episode was done and over with,I flew off to a town next to was small,but had things you'd expect a town to have.A library,schools,stores and many small,yet pleasent town,it was named 's quite good,for the name it's given. The people were really nice and pleasent in their own with his clothing lines for girls and boys,and like who is as sweet as her works in her library that has many wonderful books.[I been in it alot getting books and reading]

I walked in the library doors,with a bag on my matched the outfit I bought from .It was green with two black stars on it.I had my long hair [that nobody knows I even have long hair cause I put it into flips,making it seem shorter]in a bun with two green chopsticks through shirt was green with a black star in the end of the sleeves had black thin lines.I had a black skirt,with two green stars aswell,with matching green mary janes.[If you were wondering were I got money from,it's from various places,I worked at the library,sorting books for a long , people needed help and they willingly give me from the one-thousand stinking dollars we had to save to get a ray gun from Mojo's yardsale again]

Welcome Buttercup deary,how was the books you got?Any good?Miss Honey asked me

They were fine,I liked the Thirteenth Child most of was filled with horror maybe but it was also full of the begining they wanted to kill Eff cause they thought she was the thirteenth child,meaning bad her twin,Lan,a double-seven child.[Ido not own this plot from the book..it's real!]

It sounds delightful that you like this .Honey smiled and said

Any recommends?I said,smiling at her kindness.

The Dear America books are good for your reading level and I personally read them She told me,I smiled

Where can I find them?I asked

Over said and pointed to a book shelf she pointed at the top me it isn't a big deal,I can manage.I walked to the bookshelf,and slowly flew up and saw a very long line of them.I chose the first four called the Journey to the New World,I Walk in Dread,Standing in the Light,and Look to the all seem good,but you can't judge a book by it's cover so I read the first page and enjoyed them all so I flew down and checked them out and put them in the bag.I walked to see smiling at me,I walked in,wanting to see what he wanted.

Oh hello Buttercup!Check out the new clothes I have in might like said

Fine!I said then saw all the beautiful clothes.I looked and tried some on,the ones that fits me,I bought.I walked out smiling.

I soon felt hungry and went to my favorite place to was owned by a man who I knew very was crazy....but still kind and sweet.

I went to his to eat,I was finished,paid and walked out thanking him.

When I was out,I was carring 2 bags full of clothes and a purse full of books,I thought I saw none other than Butch the Rowdyruff Boy.

Ummm....Hi?I asked,unsure,not really knowing weather or not it was him.

He turned to face me,but I moved back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anti-Butch's POV [evil clone....or more evil]**

I turned to see a beautiful girl with black hair and green eyes.I turned and saw her step back._Was she afraid of me?Hmmmm.....maybe not...._

She said,Sorry,I kinda thought you were someone else.

That's okay....what's your name?I asked,flashing a sexy grin her way

Ummm....my name's ButtercupShe said,looking a bit annoyed at 's yours?

_Buttercup?Isn't she a Powerpuff Girl?No biggy,she looks cuter than Anti-Buttercup any day_.

Ummmm.....Bleak!My name is Bleak!I lied

Buttercup studied me,reading me like a book.

_Crap....._

Your not telling me the truth are you?She asked me

Ummm....well-I started,stuttering my words

Please just tell me. If can forgive Butch of the RowdyRuff Boys,then I can hear what you have to assured me

Y-You met Butch!To tell you the truth....my name is Anti-Butch.I said with a sigh

What?

An anti is a person from another world called the Alternate is like a mirror image,but it's mostly like the world that should've 's an Anti-you called Anti-Buttercup who's evil and or apart of a team called the Anti-Puff Girls!I explained

Oh.....It's mostly like the mirror world that Bubbles found in our mirror?She asked

The mirror world?So there's another world?I asked

Yes!In the mirror world there's a city called Viletown,the mirror image of were in terrible danger cause there was a group called the PowerPunk Girls,Berserk,Brat,and our evil counterparts,they with their father,Oppressor Plutonium,is always destroyng is a protector....a bad 's called Momo Jomo,the mirror image of Mojo told me,and I stared back at her in awe.

Well,I got to go see ya!She said,and was about to fly off,but I stopped her.

What do you want?She asked,not meanly though

I kissed her,and she pushed me off of her,the only blushing I saw was in embarasment.

I don't even know you yet and you kiss me?!She said angrily,then flew off in disgust.

I will win her soon,to be mine,all mine!A thoughtThen flew off to the my hide out to plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buttercup's POV**

He had no right to kiss was good but,I love is cuter than him!If he wanted to then he would have my premisson to-I was snapped out off my thoughts when I bumped head first into someone or something.I was at medium speed too,so with that I barely dropped my things on the unsuspecting people below.

Owwy!I complained,sorry

Hey,watch where your flying,you almost knocked me out the sky you idiot!A harsh voice said [it's Butch's but she dosen't know that yet...]

Sorry if I hurt you,I was so deep in thought that I forgot to watch were I was flying.I said,apologizing to the person,when I opened my eyes to spot Butch was the one whom I bumped into.

Umm...Butch?I asked,he was still stunned by the accident after all.

You okay?I asked again,then he looked at me,blushing in embarasment.

S-sorry for calling you an apologized to me

No,I deserved that.I was-I was cut off by Anti-Butch,whom maybe came up with a plan to make me his,typical.

I have come and to clam this fare lady mine! The other Butch said,medieval style,then picked me up,bridal style.I was in utter shock

What the?Put me down!I said

What the-HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER AND DO THAT TO HER!Butch yelled

Then you'll hate this too!Anti-Butch said,then he kissed me,tongue and all.

Again,I pushed away in I hit him my bag 3 times.[the one full of books]

IF I SEE YOU AGAIN YOU'LL GET THE WORST BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!Butch yelled and punched Anti-Butch in the face

He fled,most likely to plan...AGAIN!

Ummm....Thanks.I say,Then blushed a deep red

Your said,then also blushed

I gotta go...see ya.I say.I wanted to kiss him for helping me,but I was scared that he'll blow up again.I kissed him,without thinking and flew off.

**Butch's POV**

I was happy....maybe cause of the was awsome!It made me feel like it was ment to me the happiest man in the a  
girl who's rare to find.

I flew hom,coming through the door.I appeared through it to have a clinging Boomer.

CAN YOU LIKE GET OFF!I yelled

Where were you Butch?We all thought that you were complained

I was,for a little went out for a breather.I said,blushing

Butch....your blushing and you have lip marks on your cheek!He yelled

What are you talking about?I ask

YOU WERE WITH A POWERPUFF GIRL!He screamed his girly scream.

I cover his mouth so Brick didn't hear this from his sleep.I took the yelling Boomer to my room.

Shut up you idiot!I scorned him

Why was you with a Powderpuff?He asked me.

One it's POWERPUFF and two,I was with her cause I wanna be!I said

You can't...we're sworn enemys!He said,I'll tell Brick and he'll say no!

Please Boomer....don't take her away from me.....I love her!I said,pleading

Fine..but why?He asked with a sigh

She's maybe the toughest Powerpuff,she's kind and sweet to me,she said sorry for hurting us and said that it was her is very  
smart....but nice!Nicer than Blossom.I said

I heard she's mean,your lying!He said

I met her....if you don't trust me,then what makes us brothers?

Fine...I belive you....go to bed and we can all forget about said,then climbed into his I did the samething,again,seeing her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Buttercup's POV**

Good thing I took a bath before anyone was there to notice.I took my bath and put on pj's,to see my sisters.

Young women,where were you all day?Blossom said

I do my famous crossed arms and glare combo at the annoying Blossom and said,I don't need to tell you nothing.I am old enough to be where I want to Blossom.

Yes,I know that very well I want to know what you were told me,being annoyed.

Yes,was your day as fabulous as mine was?Bubbles asked in a cheery tone

Ummmm...you can say mine was fabulous aswell.I say with a slight blush on my cheeks.

They looked at eachother and said,Is this a boy thing?I blushed more.

_Crap......._

It is isn't it?Who is it?Tell me,tell me,tell me!Bubbles said,over cheery

Which one is it.....let me guess....Mitch from school?Blossom asked

No!It isn't him,I like him as a friend!I say

Then who is it?Bubbles asked

Wait a minute,are you interrogating me?I have you know that I am 10 and alound to keep things to myself.I told them

I have to know,after all I am the leader and I order you to tell us!Blossom ordered

You two don't need to know anything!It's personal,so you can't nose your way through it like you always do!I yelled,I flew off to my room in a rush and slamed the door shut,  
locking it.

_If I told them,they wouldn't let me....see him 's important to me,more important than my 's special and I can't lose him....not like ,that's not going to happen!  
I can't tell them!He will be in trouble if I do!Soon,I feel asleep,lieing on my soft bed,deep in thoughts_.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter!  
Blossom:As a leader I should know what's going on!  
Me:Shut it Bossy Blossy!  
Blossom:Make me!  
Blossom has been kicked out for awhile  
Butch:Yay!Look at me and my Buttercup doll!  
Me:Wow....[coughs]creepy[coughs]  
Buttercup:[blushes]Thanks Butch.....plz review!  
Butch:Yeah,what she said!**

Preview![still in my chat at the end]  
Anti-Butch:Buttercup will be mine soon,all mine![laughs evilly][sprays Buttercup with Antidote X]  
Buttercup:What the?Ahhhh!It burns![cause of the antidote x she becomes unconscious]  
Butch:Buttercup![glares angrily at Anti-Butch] Don't you ever learn?When I ment not to go near me,I MENT NOT TO GO NEAR ME!  
Anti-Butch:Your not my brother so you can't boss me around!  
Butch:I can do what I want!  
Anti-Butch:I didn't come here to fight,so good bye![grabbs the unconcious Buttercup, Bridal style,kisses her,and flys off,with her]  
Butch:BUTTERCUP!

end preview!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:[CPS:Nina]Yay!Almost finished with Kaoru's Past!  
CPS:Annie:Wow.....let me guess,you drank soda in the morning again didn't you?  
Me:Maybe......[Hyper]YAYAYAYAYAYAY!  
Cps:Nicole:Your too hyper  
CPS:Annie:PLEASE READ ON!  
**

**

* * *

**  
Blossom's POV

Buttercup ran away from me!I flew to her room,not in it cause it was locked,but I could hear her say,"they won't understand,will they?If I tell,they will make me stay away from ,I won't let them."I wondered who was she even talking about?But,I could again hear her say:"Maybe he's evil,he's nicer than anyone else in even nicer than ....*snore*"

"BJ?Isn't that stand for.....the Rowdyruff Boys?Maybe I should hear more."I thought,then she said,"Butchy-Boy"

"Butchy-Boy?Isn't that stand for Butch?"I thought,then realized who she liked,and was shocked.A Powerpuff loves a Rowdyruff?Not going to happen on my ,I listened to hear more said in her sleep,"I hope she dosen't hear....she wouldn't understand why I......love him 's......helped me.....and liked me for me.....unlike the people sees the real me.........please don't hear this Bloss,don't take this away from me....I lost everything already.*snore*"I felt a pain soar through me,was it going to be regret?Or maybe it's jealousness I feel?I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

What should I do?If I tell,she'll hate me and I'll regret if I don't,then she'll most likely date him!An enemy,a Rowdyruff!  
Blossom,don't take this away from your sister,this is the only thing she's got.  
Who are you anyways?  
I'm your good concious,the one that makes you do good choices,and right now the best choice is to make you sister happy.  
But-but he's an enemy!  
You know that you guys don't need to be enemys and or rivials anyways!Who told you that you had to be?They figured that out and their happy together,so whats  
the problem?  
Maybe your right!I won't tell anyone....maybe Bubbles but that's it!But I wonder why I am so...jealous  
One:I know I'm right!And two:You feel jealous because you want to feel the same thing your sister is !  
So your saying that I want to be loved by someone to?  
Correct!Good-bye!  
See yeah!

I snapped out my thoughts and looked at my green sister's door with a smile,knowing it's wrong to do what I first planned to do.

I ran to my other sister,Bubbles's room.

I know who she likes!I said,half-yelling.

Who is it?Is he cute?She asked

I whispered this time,It's Butch Jojo.

Butch Jojo!!!Of all the-Bubbles yelled,but I covered her mouth,soon,because of this,Buttercup,whom was asleep,charged at me.

HOW DID YOU KNOW?Buttercup yelled, YOU TELL ANYONE I WILL-

I cut her off,saying,"I won't tell anyone love him and it would be wrong to take that away".Buttercup looked at me,then smiled.I said,By the way,you talk in your sleep.

Buttercup least you didn't tell.

Bubbles said finally,I will tell though!

Bubbles!We scolded

Just kidding,shesh you two can't take a said then laughed

See ya,I got to start that project in school!I say,then walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buttercup's POV

Crap....she found out!Atleast she won't say anything about it.I trusted her more than Bubbles with secrets,mostly because she will understands more.I flew off,again to my favorite spot.I saw him there like last time,smiling his usual kind smile that always warms my heart.

Hi Butch!I say,blushing alittle,but to light to really see did the same,but his blush more visable then mine

B-Buttercup,can I ask you something?He asked,blushing his words

Y-yes,what is it?I asked,blushig madly aswell,also stuttering

D-Do y-you w-want t-to b-be m-my g-girlfriend?He asked,stuttering,then flinched

Yes!Yes I would!I was afraid you were never going to say that!I said happily

Y-you would?He asked again

Yes,I would love to!I say

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butch's POV

I looked at the pretty girl right infront of me.I knew what I had to do.I will ask her to be my girlfriend!I hope she loves me as much as do her.....

Hi Butch!She said,blushing alittle.I blushed to,but darker than hers

B-Buttercup,can I ask you something?I asked,blushing madly

Yes,what is it?She asked,blushing madly aswell.

D-Do y-you w-want t-to b-be m-my g-girlfriend?I asked,hoping she would say yes,but in this state,I flinched

Yes!Yes I would!I was afraid you wasn't ever going to say that!She said,happily,making me feel like the happiest man in the world!

Y-you would?I asked again

Yes,I would love to!She said to me

That's great!I said happily,then kissed her cheek,she kissed back happily as were together,making me feel so grand!Until someone spoiled our fun,which had to be  
anti-me [whom I starting to hate alot!]came and poured stuff on my sweet girl Buttercup.I was orange,but apparently powerful enough to knock out the toughest Puff.

I looked at the peaceful looking girl that just got knocked out.I soon got very angry,seeing her in pain,stirring around.I asked,What the heck?Didn't I tell you to stay away  
from me and my Buttercup?And what was the orange stuff anyway?

Well,if you want to know,it was....ANTIDOTE X!It hurts all chemical X creatures,and she's one of said,smiling,I wasn't here to fight so good-bye....NOT!He then  
grabbed MY Buttercup and flew off.I tried to fly,but couldn't!It must have went on me to!Crap..........

I ran out of the forest,which made me very tired to do,and ran to the Utonium Household.

I knocked on the door,to see their creator,Professor Utonium,whom got scared and called his daughters on me.

No,no,I'm not here to-

Don't play us you!We know your a Rowdyruff sent here to destory us!Bubbles said,bursting through the door,punching me.

I stumbled backward,unable to eflect her said,If I was sent here to destory you,then WHY AREN'T I EVEN FIGHTING!YOUR FIGHTING ME!

She thought for a moment,then said,This could be a trick!

I slapped my forehead,then said,This is no trick,my bros know nothing about this,and plus,I have been hit with Antidote X!

Oh....Bubbles said

Yeah Oh!I said,Can I see Blossom?

Eeer...ummm,yes,but first I'll give you your said,scaredly

It took only an hour to achieve them back,but during that I kept wondering what he'll do to he hurts her I'll kill him!

Soon,I went to Blossom's room.I knocked so she won't kill me.

Who's there?She asked,not careing.

I flew to her,and .....got taken away by my anti!Oh....and an anti is the same person,but eviler or more good than you are.I say

What!

Anti-Butch loved her when they met in Annaville,he loved her and kissed her...and she hit him hard!She was deep in thought,and bumped into me.  
He of course tried to hit on her,or trying to make her got me angry just by touching her!Then,he kissed her and she hit him and I hit him  
and we left.I explained,We were in the don't tell my bros....but I asked her to be my girlfriend!

Congrats!Blossom said

Well,anyway.....he spilt Antidote X on her and got knocked out and got carried out by Anti me!That's why I am here!

She got quite,then said,We can help her......all we need to know where they are....

Fine.....it's just that......if he hurts her....I'LL PERSONALLY HURT HIM!!!!!!!!!!1I finished,yelling at the end.

I would to,but first we need to find him....he could still be somewhere in this vast world of said

BC'S P.O.V

I woke up,tied to a bed frame.I searched endlessly for a weak spot,and when I found it,I was about to use my lazers to bust free,which I did of course.I went to see a face  
peaking in,which I found soon to be Anti-Bubbles,whom was very nice dispite being an anti.

"Come on,we need it get you outta here before Anti-Butch and Anti-Buttercup or Killer now known as,finds you up and moving.I'll come with you cause I really hate them  
both dispite me being ,being evil."Anti-Bubbles started."Hurry,we don't have that much time."So I followed lead me to the forest safe and sound in a matter  
of 15 minutes,which was suprisingly fast.

"Were will you go? Anti-Buttercup could kill you if you came back after helping me."I stated

She was pondering,but didn't seem to find an answer,so I contined,"Maybe the Professor can let you live with us,sit's worth a shot."She got aleast that much and smiled  
Bubbles's cheerful yet still cute I flew her to my home with a cheerful girl along side me,but still not as cheerful as I got home,with her,Blossom was  
....thrilled?So as Butch?Wow.....what exactly happened while being kidnapped?I'll never know will I?Well....it must've been ,and I've been wondering,  
what the heck was h doing to me!?I imaged it though be for....with alot of disgust.

"Buttercup!"Butch said,with a sigh probably seeing that I was fine by then asked,"Are you hurt,did that idiot do anything to you?Cause if he did..[Punches his fists]"

Ask Anti-Bubbles,one minute I was screaming in pain, then the next I was tied to a bed Anti-Bubz was their to tell me where I was, and how to break free."I said,smiling

"Here I thought Anti's were evil."Butch said,again with a sigh

"We can be evil,but not as much as Anti-Butch and Anti-Buttercup have fact,Anti-Buttercup thinks so highly of herself,she called herself Killer."Anti-Bubbles said

"Where are you going to live Anti-Bubbles?"Blossom,whom just entered the conversation asked

I sighed,the said."Maybe with us,you know Killer will kill her for letting me escape.I think she said that Killer kills without no emathy or simpathy at all,no feeling as though she's  
dead inside."

"True,I did say that but I forgot to say that she will kill for no killed people cause we're evil,that's a given,but she'll kill without a purpose what so used to kill cause they made us mad.""She said,"The names Beebee."

"Beebee,you can live here,but we need the Professor's permisson first at hand."Blossom said,smiling

"Professor!Buttercup's home!"A scream came around the corner.

"Bubbles is here,great."I thought.

Bubbles just stopped and stared at us,not knowing what to do as she saw said,"B-Buttercup, is that me?"

I slapped my forehead,"No Bubbles,this is your Anti.A.K.A Beebee."I sighed.

"Oh....will she be our new sis?"Bubbles hoped

"Yep,Or at least I hope 's what the professor decides."I say, looking down to the ground.

"Professor!"She called extremly loud,I swear, how can she yell and not get headaches from herself?

"What is it sweety?"The bright,cheerful Professor said.

"Can she umm....live with us?She helped me out,and is afraid that Anti-Me and Anti-Butch will hurt her if she returns."I say

He examined her,then asked "Anti's?Hmmm.....Oh!I think I know what your talking about!Come on downstairs kids!"He said,maybe going to tell us what he all did as  
we were told,not even Butch was going ,just thinking of him calm made me want to day was cute calm then crazy angry or soo excited.

"Kids!I think I discovered the worlds connected to this one."The Professor said,showin' us a picture on a whiteboard gestured us to sit down.

"The world is an the world that could've happened but,it could happen in this world you do now effects the meaning what you  
do here,they do there."He went on"I have pictures to show this world."Then showed us these horrible messed up you saw them,you would want to be in the  
Punks demension rather than Punks atleast had a heart to stop when it gets extreme to the bad level.I think I saw a picture on the screen with what appeared  
to be a Blossom in a pool of 's what scared had to be her Anti,but who killed her?Why did I also see a Anti-Boomer and a Anti-Brick in that same  
fashion?Did Anti-me kill them? Was this the reason Beebee said she will get hurt if she returns?Is this what she ment by extreme?Hope not.

I was horrified horribly,but acted tough insted.I asked,"What happened?It's like a ghost zone with lots of muder."

Beebee cried,then said,"Anti-Blossom....what happened to you?"There was a pause for awhile,then said "It had to be them,it's no doubt that they passed the limits"

We stared at her,expecting her continue,which she did."They....they went to far this time...Anti-Butch and Anti-Buttercup.....killed Anti-Boomer,Brick,and Blossom.I should have  
expected Anti-Buttercup to do something this mean."

"What!?Aren't you sisters with Anti-Buttercup?Why would she do it?Why would Anti-Butch agree towork with her?"I questioned,Who wouldn't I was so filled with questions,  
that I wanted answers to them.I was curious.

"Anti-Buttercup was always known as an evil person with a stone-cold heart that could freeze water in July,but know,for as long as I known her,she wanted to get everything  
she wanted when she always was angry and yelling at people,always cursing at them at all now she surpassed it, and killed them one at a time,  
starting with all,who did she hate the most? came the -Butch is just tagging along not to get killed."Beebee stated darkly"Now she's  
the devil of that world."

They looked at me,then at Beebee,in fear."Professor....can't you check if their here?"I stated,trying to act tough

"Sure...."He said simply as the did a tracking,and got a surprised look on his face,meaning not good.

That's the end of 4!


End file.
